1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam iron.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional steam irons, steam is produced by bringing water into contact with the top face of a heating base, the bottom face of which constitutes the ironing sole-plate or else it is covered by a separately mounted ironing sole-plate.
When ironing delicate fabrics, however, the temperature of the heating base must be limited to a value such that the quantities of water which can thus be vaporized are not sufficient to achieve significantly greater ease of ironing.
In one known type of iron disclosed in French patent No. FR-A-2,279,879, a space is provided between the heating base and the sole-plate for the distribution of steam to discharge orifices formed through the sole-plate.
This arrangement permits distribution of steam to the discharge orifices without having recourse to additional parts separately attached to the base. In the cited patent, it is sought to achieve the highest possible degree of thermal conduction between the base and the sole-plate. It may thus be expected that the temperature of the sole-plate is very close in value to that of the base by conduction of the bosses on which said base is supported on the sole-plate, by conduction of the steam which is present between base and sole-plate, by convection circulation of steam, and by radiation. Thus, in the case of delicate fabrics to be ironed, the temperature of the heating base must once again be reduced to a value which permits only a very low rate of steam delivery. Even if the attempt to achieve good conduction in accordance with the cited patent had failed to meet with success, there would still remain the major problem of high electric power consumption required for ironing at high temperature in order to bring the heating base to a suitable temperature while producing quantities of steam which become very substantial. In addition to this drawback, the components of the iron would be heated to high temperatures which would adversely affect their service life and even prove excessive with respect to certain standards.
Accordingly, the aim of this invention is to propose a laundry iron which is capable of producing a substantial rate of steam delivery in respect of relatively low ironing temperatures while at the same time ensuring that the power required for ironing at high temperatures as well as the resultant heat build-up within the iron are not liable to become prohibitive.